Promises
by angel-star-sakura
Summary: Full summary Inside
1. Default Chapter

**PROMISES**

Summary: Syaoran made a promise to a girl. He came back after 12 years. He meet's 3 girls that remind him of her. They are: Sayako Tsujimoto, Sakura Kinomoto, & Kairimoto Sayuko. He's only clue is the star pendant-necklace w/c he gave to the girl. What if he mistakes the other girl for her!

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

Legend:

"…" – talking

…… -location or Point of view

(….) – Author's note

"**Meeting"**

The girl's house (at the kitchen)

"Mom! I wanna go to the play ground!" a 5 year old girl said.

"But I'm kind of busy & your dad is on a trip w/……." Before her mother can continue her daughter cut her off

"It's ok; the play ground is near the house so you don't have to worry!"

"Ok! But come back before sunset ok!" (It's 4:00 pm and it's the 3rd week of June, Is it spring or summer at that month? And there's no classes right?.)

"Ok" she replied and headed through the door

"Oh, and remember don't talk or tell your name to strangers or people you don't know very well understand?"

"Ok! Bye!'

"Bye!"

Tomoeda Play ground-park

As the girl walks to the park he saw a boy all alone on the swing and there are no other people on the play ground. Then she approached the boy.

"Hello!" she said in a cheerful tone.

"Hi" the boy replied in a bored tone

"What's your name? And why are you alone?

"Syaoran Li and I'm alone because it's my first day here"

"Oh, do you want me to push the swing for you? She asked and then smiled

When she smiled syaoran noticed that she was like an angel. And at the thought of that he blushed.

"You ok?" the girl asked in a worried tone and look

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" the boy asked wondering why the girl asked that question

"Because your face is all red"

"heh?... I mean it's nothing"

"oh ok! do you wan't me to push the swing?"

"Un!" (yes)

"Ok!" she said then she started to push the swing

After a few minutes they switched places Syaoran is the one pushing the swing and the girl was on the swing. Then the girl checked her watch

TBC………………………………………………………………………………………

**Angelstar-sakura:** A cliffy! Pls. **read and review!!! **I'm already done with the next chappy I'll post it next week or next-next week 'coz I'm kind of busy with my studies


	2. Name?

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

**Thanks To all who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Legend:

"…" – talking

Place -location or Point of view

(….) – Author's note

"**Name?"**

Play-ground

"Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the girl shouted

"What?! Is that a word?" he asked started by what she said.

"He-he-he, kind of" she said while she sweat dropped.

"What does it mean?" he asked

"It ……….um……..I don't know?"

Then the boy sweat dropped

"Sorry but I gotta go, its already sunset. Mother wants me to be home before sunset"

"Really? But can I meet you tomorrow morning?"

"Sure!" she said as she went out of the playground

"Bye!" Syaoran shouted

"Bye!" the girl replied and runs to her house

"Oh no! I forgot to ask her name!" he said while he slapped his fore head

"I'll ask her tomorrow"

The Next Day at the Play-ground

"Li-kun!" the girl said but loud enough for the boy he is calling to hear while she waved her hand.

"You're here!"

"Of course I'm here silly!"

"Any way what's your name?"

"I'm…….." Before the girl can continue what she was going to say, she remembered her mother saying: _"Oh, and remember don't talk or tell your name to strangers or people you don't know very well, understand?"_ 'I don't know li-kun very well, but He seems to be trust worthy but I also told mom that I won't talk or tell my name to strangers, so I have to do what mom told me' she thought.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Syaoran asked impatiently.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you my name"

"Why?"

"Because you're a stranger"

"What! It's no fair I told you mine!"

"Sorry but I really can't" she said as tears started to roll down her cheeks

"Please don't cry" he said as he wipes her tears

"I'm really Sorry"

"It's ok, but you have to promise you will tell me your name once you get to know me ok?"

"Ok!"

"But I'll have to think a name for you"

"What!?"

"Because you didn't tell me your name silly!"

"Hoe…" she said as she sweat dropped

"Now for a name…um…how about………………" 'what should I call her? How about cheery since she's always cheery? Neh… how about Ying Fa since she look's so cute in that white dress with cherry blossom designs or how about Sakura (he has no Idea how right he was!) or angel since she looks like one? GAH! What I am I thinking! Wait…. yeah that's right! I'll call her.......................................... ('….'- these marks sometimes symbolizes thoughts ok?)

To be continued……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

JUST KIDDING!!!

"Ying Fa"

"What did you say?" the girl asked

"Ying Fa, That's what I'll call you starting today!"

"Hoe…" she said as she sweat dropped

"Ying-Fa let's play"

"Huh?"

"It's your name remember?"

"Oh"

2 weeks passed and Syaoran didn't bother to ask her name because she might just cry again plus he really liked calling the girl Ying Fa or Ying for short.

TBC (the real one)………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Angel-star-Sakura:** Hope you liked it!!!!!!!! I know that my Idea about **that** is stupid but that's all I can think about, sorry. I'm sure that you already know who the girl is, right? The girl's dad & brother are on a 3 weeks trip on somewhere for a Father and son bonding or Time. I'm also sorry if some of my spelling, sentences are wrong 'coz I'm not very good at English, and it is my 2nd, I think.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Arrivals & Sudden Departures**

2 people are arriving, and 2 people leaving, who could they be?

And……………………………………………

**PLS. READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
